The Vengance
by xxtigergirlxx
Summary: Sequal to 'The Controlled'.. IMPORTANT! READ THE CONTROLLED AGAIN BEFORE THIS STORY! The animorphs finally begin the final battle.. and the Yeerks have a nasty suprise of their own..r&r!
1. For Vengance

**CASSIE**

I didn't sleep that night.

How can you when your stomach is tied into a knot? When you've lost someone you care deeply about?

Someone that you love?

I tried, I really did, but I guess it was the tears that kept me awake that night. Anytime the tears stopped, sleep took over me for about five minutes, and then they started up again.

_You can't go on like this, Cassie_, I thought. _Come on now, you've got to stay strong._

I don't think my thoughts helped all that much. It stopped the crying, sure, but did it bring me sleep?

Two words.

Hell. No.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find that I was the only one who slept in. According to the others, they had all been up since six o' clock. Except Ax, who looked very confused and wouldn't admit to it.

The lying pranksters.

At approximately 7:15, we sat down around a nice, warm fire and had breakfast which looked more suitable for fish than humans. It was a brownish color and was hard as the rocks that built the mountains hanging high over our heads. Occasionally, when I would pick it up, long, burnt flakes would rip off and what looked like jelly would pour out.

Needless to say, I lost my appatite.

Toby and many other free Hork-Bajir joined us a few hours later. They obviously had something very important to say. So, we listened to them.

"Friends and family," Toby began with one nasty alien smile plastered on her face. "Today is our day! Today is the day where we will fight the Yeerks and take back what is rightfully ours! They have taken a life from us, a great leader and a friend. Let us make them pay for this deed!"

The Hork-Bajir in the trees let out a battle cry. They were already pumped.

Toby's eyes twinkled in the firelight. "Today is the day for truth, and for honor. Today will be the day we mark down as the day the Yeerk Empire was overthrown! Today is the day for VENGANCE!" She screamed.

The Hork-Bajir screamed back.

Toby had seen it in her mind, I knew then. She saw us winning this war. And she saw us winning it _today._

Then, I don't know what came over me. I was so excited, I wanted to win!

I leapt up and screamed to the free ones "FOR VENGANCE!" and they responded back with the same.

We would win. I would make sure of it.


	2. The Project

**3RD PERSON POV**

The controllers stood over a narrow table in the far right corner. The room they were standing in was brightly lit so as to make sure no mistakes were possible. The Yeerks, in their doctor host bodies, made every cut precise, every choice had to be the correct one.

They could not fail.

Because failure, in their world, ultimately meant death.

The doors of the lab slid silently open. So silently, that the doctors did not hear the visser until he was directly behind them.

((Status report.)) The controllers all jerked at the sound of Visser One's booming voice. ((Trigan 186... tell me, how far is this project from completion?)) The unfourtunate host body began to quiver violently in fear.

"W-we are making excellent progress, sir. Gar-r root 119 will soon be ready for operation." The Yeerk whimpered, half expecting a certain tailblade to come hurtling towards him at any moment, ending his life in the very second he dared to stop speaking.

Visser One "raised" his eyebrows. (( And how far is it from completion?)) He asked again, his annoyance seeping into his words.

"We can have it finished within the hour, sir!" The controller cried, happy he was still in possesion of his head. And his life, for that matter. The Visser sighed, his head hung low.

((That is what I wanted to hear.)) he said, weariness replacing his confusion. ((Well, hurry up!)) He suddenly snapped. ((I want to test my little creation out before he does some real damage!)) He laughed quietly to himself, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Yes, sir!" They cried in unison, before hesitantly returning to their work. Visser One watched them for several minutes, monitoring their progress. When it seemed to have satisfied him, he turned of his heel, and left the lab room. The sudden darkness of the hallway blinded him for only a moment, his eyes quickly adjusted to the lighting and he slowly walked away.

He was in no hurry.

_Would this work?_ He asked himself. _And if so, were there any flaws? _

_Yes_. he quickly decided. _Yes, and no. There couldn't be any flaws. He had looked his plans over too furvishly. There could be no mistakes. Nothing could go-_

"VISSER! Visser One!!" a voice cried. The Andalite arrogantly turned around, letting Alloran's instincts take over for a brief moment.

((What is it?)) He asked, feeling quite agrivated. The over-weight host panted, clutching onto his knees for support. Finally, he took in a breath of clean air and righted himself.

"Sir, we have reasons to believe that the Animorphs are forming an army in hopes of a rebellion attack! We think they want revenge!" The tiny man gasped. The Visser narrowed his eyes and began to walk down the empty halls. The man quickly followed siut.

((When are they to be expected?)) He asked calmly. The controller glanced at they tiny piece of paper he was holding.

"Around noon, sir." He finally said. "But their army is supposed to be strong, very strong; and large too! Bigger than even our-" He was abruptly cut off by the look on the Andalite-controllers face. It was a look of happiness. For whathad he to fear? Noon was in a matter of three hours. And his project was to be finished in one-third of that time.

"Sir?" the controller asked nervously. Visser One glanced around. The controller had stopped a few feet behind him and was waiting there.

((Tell the guards they have nothing to worry about. The Animorphs won't bother us much.)) Visser One smiled evilly.

"Sir?!" The man cried bewildered. Visser One took a breath, about to continue the conversation, when a tall man dressed in a white lad\b coat came running down the hall.

"Sir! Sir!" he called. The Visser soon recgonised him as one of the doctors.

((What is it?)) he asked excitedly. The controller caught up to him, caught his breath, then began to talk feverishly.

"Garoot... he's finished.. well, what I mean is... we.. we're DONE!" He cried happily. The Visser didn't need to hear any more. He galloped down the hall eagerly, unable to contain his excitement.

The two of them burst through the lab doors to find all doctors standing around a single plastic bag filled with water. Looking closer, Visser One saw one of his bothers swimming happily in the clear liquid.

He glanced at the doctors, ((Is he-)) they nodded cutting him off.

Complete.

His creation was complete.

The Visser glared at his new creation in anticipation.

((Oh, Garoot.. I believe I have a task for you..))


	3. Operation Revenge

**CASSIE**

The next morning, we prepared for battle. Today was the day, as Toby put it, for victory.

Today was the day this war would end.

Since the Hork-Bajir told us that Toby planned to leave around nine, all of us Animorphs woke up at around five a.m.

Unfortunately, it was way too early.

We had mistook the message for "leave at nine". Toby meant for the message to say "awake by nine". Since we were already awake, we decided to train. We ran over the drills Jake taught us, and fought the free Hork-Bajir in our battle morphs.

We had to be ready.

Breakfast was unusually quiet since the normally chatty parents were silent today. They had heard of our mission just last night before sundown.

And they were _not _happy about it. At all.

As we were packed and ready to leave, our parents came to watch the takeoff. They and their warrior children exchanged hugs and tearful good-byes since there was no promise of returning.

Then, we left.

The five of us flew away, Marco to my right, Ax of my left. Rachel was right of Marco, and Tobias was ahead of all of us because, ultimately, he had the most air experience.

The Hork-Bajir leapt through the trees freely below, issuing strange battle cries as they did. You might not want to believe this, but it was a beautiful sight.

The sun was nearly centered in the sky. We were probably running late, but I didn't care. I didn't need to. Toby did that for us. It was the leader's job to worry, the leader's job to give direction.

Now I know how Jake felt.

About half an hour after take-off we touched down again. Marco, Rachel, and I demorphed while Ax and Tobias stood guard in front and the colony stood behind, waiting.

The building that the Yeerks used as an entrance was small and abandoned. I was doubtful it was even an entrance anymore. But I soon discovered I was wrong. There was a hole neatly carved in the center of the floor about 8 feet in diameter. As I peered down, I saw a spiral staircase leading, eventually, to the little place my friends call Hell.

We took it down. Everyone moved cautiously so as to make sure we didn't meet a controller halfway there.

Everything had to be perfect.

After what seemed to be an eternity, we reached the ground level. It was so dark that we couldn't see, but we figured it out from the screams. I looked to who I thought was Rachel. "She" looked back.

"Let's do it!" she whispered somewhat excitedly. Yep, definitely Rachel. We began to morph. Well, everyone except for Ax who decided, as always, to remain in his true form. Even Tobias, who usually stayed hawk, morphed Hork-Bajir.

Toby peered around the corner. She put her hand out and kept it steady. Then, after a few minutes, she stuck her thumb up. I bared my wolf fangs into a deranged smile.

Mission Revenge was a go.

We crept out of our little corner. Well, I wouldn't exactly say "crept". Our army totaled around 400 in all so it was more of a stampede. One, small Hork-Bajir let out a ferocious, but quiet, cry. Then another, and another until soon those cries turned into a loud, steady roar.

The controllers standing guard nearly pissed themselves when we rounded the corner. They turned on their heels and ran, screaming the whole way.

I laughed to myself. _Wait till Visser One gets a load of this!_ I thought.

We rammed through a couple of doorways which brought us to the main room. The Super-dome, as Marco liked to call it, of Doom. As the final door was knocked down, my eyes observed what my mind had feared all along.

They had been expecting us.

Dracon fire went of almost immediately! There was absolutely no time to react. They hit us, some on high and some were on low, but the pain was still the same.

Our Hork-Bajir in the back leapt forward, slashing their wrist blades at enslaved brothers. And after the dracon fire had slowed, so did we. The five of us leapt into battle, ripping and tearing into the enemy's flesh.

I don't know how long that lasted. It only seemed like a few minutes before Marco cried out in frustration and pain. I looked over at the sound of his voice. He was lying in a pool of his own blood with Visser One standing directly over him.

_No! Not again! _I thought, immediately horrified.

I looked at the Visser when it occurred to me that the room had stopped fighting, and he looked back.

((Hello again _Animorphs._)) He sneered. ((We meet again.)) I bared my teeth. I couldn't stand the sound of his voice.

It was the voice of a murder.

((Visser One.)) Ax snarled with the usual hint of anger/disgust. Visser One looked at him as though he were an insect that needed to immediately be squashed. Then he suddenly had a pleased expression on his face.

((Oh, Aximili, I think you will enjoy this.)) He laughed. ((May I introduce the newest addition to our army?)) I think every Animorph in that room stopped breathing. I know I did. The new addition stepped out of the shadows and the first thing I noticed was that he was human. The second, being that he was vaguely familiar, was that I most definitely knew him.

We all did.

And I also knew that he was supposed to be dead.

_((Jake.))_

A/N: cliffie!! what will happen next?? is it really jake or is she halucinating? what am i having for dinner? and why am I asking you this??

r&r!!!


	4. Rachel and Garoot

**RACHEL**

I closed my eyes. _This cannot be happening. He can't be alive! I _saw_ him die. _

I reopened my eyes, hoping I had only been hallucinating. No such luck. He was still standing there, glaring at us through rage-filled eyes. He looked the same as he had when we had seen him last. His shirt was the same one he had worn as he had died. It was still torn and bloodstained.

But, there were certainly some differences in his appearance. His normally handsome face had been crudely stitched up in several places. His skin was pale, almost gray in color. It didn't have the glow that radiates off of living skin.

The most terrifying feature, were the eyes. When he was alive, his eyes were a dark, serious brown. They always had an all-knowing look to them, like he could tell you anything.

Now, his eyes were stone gray in color and sent chills up your spine when they met your own. The expression on his face was serious, and his eyes showed no mercy. They were cold.

Stone cold.

He never moved, didn't even twitch or shudder, but kept his stance. And his gaze.

His dead, cold gaze.

He almost seemed as though the Yeerks had scooped up his body, attached strings in several different places, and declared him to be only a puppet. _But why?_ I thought, _why would they bring him back? _He looked useless. Like if a feather landed on his shoulder, he would crumble into a million tiny pieces. Although I knew that probably wasn't the case, he still looked fragile.

Delicate almost.

Visser One must have said something to the Yeerk, because he slowly began to move forward. With each step, his bones cracked loudly like snapping twigs and he began to limp violently.

Towards us.

I could see my friends backing away as he came. Even Ax began to slowly retreat. But I was Xena. And though I had just seen my cousin resurrected and all that shit.. I actually admit I wasn't scared.

Jake's face turned to me, his eyes locking on mine. I shivered.

"Ha, ha, ha. You think you aren't afraid of me dear Rachel? You thought wrong." He laughed. Okay, _now _I was scared.

a.) HE FRIKKIN' READ MY MIND!!

b.) His voice is freaky..

And, oh man, it was. His voice sounded as quiet as the wind, but as loud as thunder. As demanding as Satan, yet knowing like God. It crackled like fire, but was cold as ice. It was everywhere at once, but only came from one mouth. It freaked me out because it wasn't Jake's voice.

It was the voice of the dead.

And then, I knew. The Yeerk in Jake's head was far from fragile. He was powerful.

And dangerous.

I also knew, that he wasn't about to let us escape.


	5. An Apparent Change

**Cassie**

Jake laughed. Or at least his body did. He laughed at us because we were foolish. Because we thought that we might be able to avenge his death.

We were wrong.

((Do you like him, my little Animorphs?)) Visser One sneered. ((I call him Garoot, which means _afterlife_ in our language. He is simply marvelous.)) He mused looking at Garoot with great pride. Garoot turned to us again and narrowed his stone cold eyes.

I looked away.

I couldn't stand to look at the monster that I once had loved. Couldn't stand to see the scars on his once perfect face. I didn't want to see the change that was apparently there. Garoot looked at me menacingly through Jake's eyes.

"What is it Cassie?" He laughed. "Are you afraid of me? Why? It's me. Jake… Cassie, why are you afraid of me?" He mocked. My face grew red and he laughed harder. Visser One mocked us all, too. He laughed along with his army. They were _laughing_ at us. Laughing because they knew we couldn't stop them.

((Kill them.)) Visser One ordered, growing serious again. Garoot leapt from the ground 10… 30… 50 feet into the air! He then opened his wings and… wait, what! I looked again. Garoot or Jake had grown leathery gray-black wings from the center of his back. The wingspan must have measured at least seven feet in length!

Garoot let out a tremendous roar and then swooped down upon us. And let me tell you, it wasn't like what happens in those old sci-fi movies. Oh-no. In the movies, someone will decide to be valiant and "slay the beast". But that's not what happened. Because we knew that none of us were even slightly brave, so we did the only thing we could.

We ran.


	6. The Task at Hand

**Garoot **

I landed on the ground as the Animorphs scattered. I laughed to myself. _They know, _I thought. _They know that they cannot stop me._

"RAWWWGG!" I bellowed. I turned and saw Tobias trip and sprawl out onto the hard floor. I leapt at him, digging my sharp claws into his back.

You probably want me to explain.

My name is Garoot 119. I look like an ordinary Yeerk in my natural form but I am not one of them. I am a new breed. There is only one of me for now, but I can promise you there will be others.

I have the ability to control my host, yes… but I can do so much more that just that. I can change them in any way I choose. I can turn their fingers to claws, sprout wings, or even regenerate. As you probably know, I can bring others back to life… sort of.

I can give them life; I can restore their condition as it once was. But if I am not in their head, they will return as they were.

Dead.

Visser One, the Yeerk that I report to, has many important tasks planned for me. First, I will destroy those troublesome Animorphs and their families. Then I will help him capture the leader of this pathetic country and I will move onto him, making the president my new host.

At the moment, I had taken the form of an Iscian. They were a peaceful race but powerful. However, they are now extinct. My great ancestors, the Yoorts, destroyed them in the thirteenth war, as it was later called. **((Guess why it was named that?)) **Their planet has been destroyed and the Iscian are no longer alive.

Visser One planted a memory of one of them, Morraw Hertiia, into my brain. He was their leader, their savior. Morraw was their most powerful being.

He couldn't be stopped.

Not physically at least. It took many years, 13 to be exact, but the Yoorts finally found his weakness.

His heart.

They killed his family and he soon fell into depression. Feeling that he wasn't needed on Isciia, he fled from it and died three days later. Sad isn't it? I chuckled to myself and dug Morraw's claws deeper into Tobias's chest. The blood seeped out between my toes and I anxiously waited to see the light leave his eyes. I suddenly toppled over, my head throbbing with pain. _What hit me?_ I thought in outrage. _Ha. Sucker_. Jake laughed. _Shut up you!_ I screamed back. I surveyed the area around me.

"HOORRRWWW!" I heard from across the room. I turned around and stood facing a fully-grown grizzly bear. That grizzly bear was Rachel.

((You're gonna pay for what you did to my cousin you filthy slug!)) She yelled, then leapt at me with her claws outstretched. I laughed.

"Oh no, Rachel. No this time!" I replied, focusing all my anger on the task at hand. I felt my insides go numb as the Iscian spirit raised my hands. The rock that made up the outer walls began to crumble until it all came crashing down upon her fragile body.

((Rachel!)) Cassie screamed. I saw her wolf body run to the pile of rock that now covered her best friend. I turned back around. Tobias was still lying on the ground.

He wasn't moving.

I chuckled as I stepped over his body, noticing his unseeing eyes. He was dead. Two down, three to go.

I walked over to Cassie. Jake's bones cracked and snapped as I made my way to her. She apparently heard me and swiveled around. She slowly stood up and began to back away. I stopped and laughed.

"You think you can just run away? Do you really think that I'll let you do that?" I asked her. She violently shook her head in response. "No? I didn't think so." I replied racing straight for her. She yelped and ran from me.

Or at least, she tried to run.

She didn't see the cord. I did. I saw her trip and land facedown with a sickening crack. I knew she was gone. _Dead, _I thought_, just like the others._

_You monster! _Jake yelled silently._ You sick bastard… how could you?_

I merely laughed. How could I? Jake my dear boy, I am a Yeerk. I have simple tasks that need to be completed. So that's what I do. I complete them.

I could tell he hated me; loathed me. I didn't care. It wasn't a task given to me to complete. He could hate me all he wanted. He could taunt me, insult me, and threaten me. But I wouldn't care.

It wasn't important for me to care about what he thought of me.

The important thing now was to find Marco and Aximili and crush them.

* * *

**BTW- I'm beginning to write a story about Morraw Hertiia and the Iscian so that's where that all came from... it'll hopefully be finished soon. The first two chapters are already posted... but hey, i only got one review.. ONE!!**

**yes.. i'm a little P.O'd if you didn't understand.**


	7. Realization

Marco Marco

I ran away from the main room, my heart pounding. Blood was still dripping from my side where Visser One had torn his tail blade into me, but I couldn't think about the pain. Because thinking about the pain meant stopping.

And I couldn't stop.

I heard the _clop clopping_ of an Andalite running close behind me. Visser One! It had to be! I quickly reached into my pants pocket and withdrew a dracon beam that I had picked up off the battleground. I turned to face my attacker.

And what I saw was…

"Ax? What are you doing here?" I asked him, lowering the gun. My Andalite friend still had his powerful tail raised in defense.

((I am running from Garoot.)) He replied in his annoyingly calm voice. He dropped his tail and I wrinkled my brow in confusion.

"Who the hell is Garoot? Or, _what_ is it?" I asked him. He silenced me.

((Marco, please be quiet! I do not want him to hear us! He has already taken the life of a few of our friends.)) He informed me, dropping his stalk eyes in shame and grief.

"Wait… this dude, Garoot or whatever, killed everyone?" I asked. Ax nodded. "And so, we're the only ones left _alive_?" He nodded again. "Hmm, well in that case I guess we can all just… WHAT?" I yelled then turned and puked all over the tunnel behind us.

Not even slightly attractive.

After a few minutes of dry heaving, I felt Ax place a gentle hand on my shoulder. I stopped heaving and looked up at him. He smiled warmly with his main eyes but I turned away.

"How- how could this happen? How _did _it happen?" I asked him quietly. He took his hand off my shoulder and walked in front of me.

((You do not know?)) He asked me, shocked. I shook my head silently, not wanting to believe that my friends were now gone.

"How many?" I whispered.

((Marco, I do not under-)) Ax began. I cut him off.

"How many?" I snapped. Ax seemed taken aback before finally telling me that three of the Animorphs were gone. "Who?" I asked.

((Cassie, Rachel, and Tobias.)) Came his short and simple reply. I stood up and instantly felt the tears stream down my face. I looked at the befuddled Andalite.

"How did this happen? Tell me." I demanded. Ax told me everything. He told me how Garoot killed Tobias by puncturing his heart; how he dropped over a ton of rocks on top of Rachel; how Cassie, blind with fear, had tripped and snapped her neck. And when he was done, I only had one question.

"Who the hell is Garoot 119?" I asked. The rocks above and around us suddenly crumbled. Through the large clouds of dust was the silhouette of a man. And then I knew.

_This_ was Garoot 119.

Holy shit I was going to die.


End file.
